Opposites Attract: A Kirk love story
by Dammit Jim I'm a doctor
Summary: Captain James T. Kirk and his crew decide to investigate a new planet Adversus, but what he discovers is more than shocking; his opposite! Not only his... but all of his crew! This is a love story that will be rated by chapters. **AU**
1. Expedition

**Notes: Okay this is my very first story, so all opinions are welcome! Just don't be too mean okay. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't help the grin that began forming across my face as I approached the craft in the space station. I would finally be going back to my ship; The Enterprise.

I still feel the sudden adrenaline rush each time I step aboard. This ship is my heart and soul. As I enter the bridge, I am greeted by the colorful equipment along with many familiar faces. I can feel the excitement emanating off all the members. After nodding my acknowledgement, I slowly descended to the captain's chair; MY chair. The leather was silky soft as my hand brushed across the armrest. The happiest I've ever been was being promoted to Captain of this extraordinary ship, and each time I come aboard, it's hard not to become mesmerized. Slowly coming out of my haze, I find Mr. Sulu glancing at me patiently, waiting for my signal.

"Sulu, put her into Warp Factor Five." I say as I attempt to make myself look more authoritative.

"Yes, sir."

And just like that, we are blasting through space at an incredible speed. Our mission is to visit the planet Adversus. It stated there was life forms inhabiting the planet and our job is to simply investigate. We should arrive in approximately 6 hours, and my curiosity only seems to climb as time passes on.

After patiently waiting what seemed as if it took years, we were vastly approaching the planet. My excitement was bursting at the seams of my calm exterior.

"Sir, we will be entering planet Adversus's orbit in 10 seconds." Sulu stated.

"Stay in their orbit once we reach it Mr. Sulu."

As soon as I finish my statement, the planet erupted into view. It was exotic yet familiar; with greens, blues and whites swirling across it. The beauty of this planet was marvelous. Although, I sensed a bit of Deja Vu...

"Mr. Spock, can you locate any signs of life in the area?" I ask, a bit more apprehensive than normal. What was up with me? No mission ever made me nervous. Maybe it's my imagination or the Deja vu-

"Affirmative Captain." Spock concluded, interrupting my internal conflict. He raised an eyebrow at my shaky tone and went back to work. Mr. Spock was always claiming I was illogical simply because I showed emotions. His Vulcan side can always get quite irritating, but he was a great, loyal friend.  
I started to climb out of my chair and slowly walked toward the exit.

"Alright. We will set up a search party. Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and two security guards will assist us. Scotty, ready the transporter room, and get the correct coordinates. Let's go." I turn and strode out of the bridge, eager to explore this new, yet strangely familiar planet.


	2. Discovery

As we beamed down and our molecules arranged once again, we find the planet to be eerily similar to Earth. As if it was Earth...

"Dammit Jim, did we make one giant circle or somethin'?" McCoy said, exasperated. He continued to stare me down. The possibility we made a giant circle was close to impossible!

This planet had exactly the same structures as it did back in Fort Baker on Earth; the tall, stoic buildings with many exotic architecture features. We were smack dab in the center of Starfleet academy. Luckily, no students were out to see us transport here. It almost seemed possible that we had made a giant circle, and I began to doubt my expertise. Maybe I wasn't as great of a Captain as Pike had stated. But before I could finish my thought, an uproar of students fluidly escaped the academic building and distributed across the lawn my crewmen were on. In the distance, I could see two young females, roughly my age or a bit younger, striding from the building and seemed to be walking near us. There was a bodacious blonde in a commander uniform. She had crystal blue eyes that mimicked the deep end of the pool. I could hardly breathe, however, when I seen the one beautiful brunette with a medical uniform on next to her. She had silky, brown curly hair that softly fell across her shoulders and halfway down her back. She had a soft, curvy body that teased her little-too-tight uniform. Her eyes were chocolate brown that could hypnotize any man like myself. I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful brunette approaching us.

"Get outta here girl! What do you mean you've haven't got laid in over a year?!" The blonde teased to her friend, nudging her shoulder.

"I don't need your criticism thank you. I was too damn busy with my medical degree to worry about such actions." She scowled and drooped her head. The realization was quite embarrassing, but there was no way she would let her sex-driven friend see that.

I coughed as I realized that their conversation was loud enough to be heard by us, although I can't complain. I would love to hear more about this lovely lady now in front of us. Oh how I wish I could change that "haven't had sex in a year" label...

"Oh my, uh, I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone could hear." The blonde stopped abrubtly and said. The brunette woman blushed slightly then jerked her head to the side as if to pretend that did not happen.

"It is quite all right ma'm." I say. "My name is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, is this the planet Adversus?"

The blonde woman's face drained of color and became eerily pale. She started to sway, but luckily Bones got there in time to steady her. The friend seemed to be shocked as well.

"D-did you say your name was James T. Kirk?" The blonde stammered, still looking sickly.

"Yes, it is. Are you okay ladies?" I say concerned.

"That cannot be! For my name is Jamie T. Kirk, Captain of the ADV Franchise!" she loudly stated. Then some kind of realization flooded in her eyes once she really looked at myself. "We look... Are you... Wait, is this like some sort of alternate universe or something?" She swayed again, and then carefully sat down. The brunette followed.

I stared in complete shock. How could I have been so naive? The planet looked exactly like Earth, but it wasn't. And the blonde is just like me... except a woman. This must be some sort of Alternate universe indeed! Except, they are the opposite gender. So, if this woman was me, then the brunette must be..-

I gasped. "Ma'am, what's your name?" I stammer.

"I am Leona McCoy, chief medical officer of the ADV Franchise. If I assume this whole thing is true, who is my opposite?" She glanced around. God, she was just like Bones with her sass, but... womanly. And oh so very attractive.

"That would be me, hun." Bones said as he extended a hand to her. He seemed quite calm in such a chaotic and wild situation. She shook his hand and smirked. Oh how I wish I could see her full out smiling. I bet she would be beautiful...

I introduced the rest of my crew to these lovely women and had them escort us for somewhere to stay.  
This trip certainly did not come out the way I thought it would. Now all I need is answers. And possibly woman-Bones number.


	3. The Vulcan

**Woo! Hope you guys enjoy! I know that it's suppose to be a Kirk love story, but I couldn't help adding a bit of Spock too. Don't worry, it will come soon enough! Btw, the Vulcan girl's name is random, and same with the hotel name. Also, the planet they are on is the Latin word for "opposite". Coincidence? Nope! Anyway, R&R!**

* * *

The building these lovely ladies led us to were almost a complete replica of the Hawthorne Hotel back on Earth. The main area was crisp and starch; white walls along with futuristic furniture gave it a very modern touch. Jamie and Leona led us to the receptionist desk and said they will be leading us to a magnificent room with spectacular views of the bay. Although, he already had his view standing next to him as they entered the elevator.

My communicator buzzed. "Captain, is everything clear down there?" Uhura asked.

"Everything is fine. In fact," I paused slightly, looking at my crew. "How about we take a bit of a shore leave?"

Spock snapped his face toward mine and gave a quizzical eyebrow. "Captain, we had just recently had a shore leave. It would be illogical to have one again so soon."

"Oh c'mon Spock, live a little! We can all use another break." Bones stated, then whispered to me, "especially having to deal with all this damn logic."

I attempted to repress the laugh but failed. Spock only looked at us curiously and quickly ignored us once again. We had finally reached the floor to our suite and the ladies escorted us in.

"This is actually where all three of us room, but you are welcome to stay for a bit." Jamie said as she walked to the kitchen. "Make yourselves at home."

"Miss...Jamie, you stated that three of you are staying here, yet there is only two of you." Spock questioned. But before Jamie could answer, a tall woman emerged from a room, possibly a bedroom, and made her way into the living room. She had straight, jet black hair that went to her shoulders. Her bangs were cut straight across her face, and could see the pointy tips of her ears peeking out of her hair. Her eyebrows were shaped almost exactly like Spock, and had a very lean body. She was very exquisite indeed.

"Ah yeah Spock, we have a third roommate." Leona said. God she had such a sensuous southern accent. "Her name is T'Mautlan, she is also half human and half Vulcan." T'Mautlan raised her hand in the Vulcan Salute and Spock reciprocated. I glanced at Spock and, even with his stoic and expressionless body, I could sense something from him. Although as quick as it appeared, it vanished once again.

"It seems our Captain decided he would like to take a Shore Leave here, so in my best interest I should find a suitable place for the Enterprise." Spock said to me. I sensed a tension in his voice as he spoke.

"I know of a place for your ship to land, if it is fine for me to assist you?" T'Mautlan asked, her body still perfectly erect. I couldn't help but stare in awe on how similar these two were. But then again, they were each others opposite...

"That would be helpful." Spock turned and headed for the door, T'Mautlan following behind. When they left, the room was awkwardly silent for a couple minutes. All I was thinking about was the odd behavior Spock was showing toward T'Mautlan, and how pretty Leona looked in her uniform.

-Spock POV-

As I let T'Mautlan lead the way, my thoughts came back to my behavior back at the suite. She was a very attractive woman indeed, but the sudden, as you humans would say "nervousness" was highly illogical. It seems I would have to meditate on the matter.

T'Mautlan graciously walked to an open area, resembling an airport of sorts. She briefly spoke to a man in an engineer suit and turned to me. "He stated there is an open lot for your ship to land. He will rent it to you." We stared at each other a bit longer than necessary and felt an odd sensation in my stomach. T'Mautlan spun around and escorted me to the area for the Enterprise.

"This here is where you can station your ship, and it is only a short distance from our suite if your crew ever decides to visit." He saw a glimmer in her eye but could not contemplate on it further since it was gone just as fast.

He was endlessly curious about this woman, and could sense the similarity to one another. Before he could logically assess his thoughts, he already began speaking his question. "Did you grow up on Vulcan?"

Her eyes flickered with a sense of amusement before she spoke. "No, I grew up here however my mother taught me the ways of a Vulcan. I am half human half Vulcan, and switch between both whenever necessary or with certain people." She paused, glancing away for a moment. "I've never really fit in with the others here because of my heritage. And I am always struggling with which side I want to embrace." She sighed and I glanced at her, a hint of sadness in her features. "I don't think anyone could understand."

"You are wrong, for I am also half human and half Vulcan. I struggle with my heritage, and have gotten bullied because of it. There would be no one better to understand your circumstance than I." She turned her gaze to mine, and her eyes pierced through my skin to the depths of my soul. A warmness caressed and swirled in a deep part of my chest. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her. This thought was illogical, yet so powerful. I clenched my fists by my side to attempt to remain under control. There was something about this woman that continuously tested my emotional control. I just wish I could pinpoint what it was. It looks as if this trip will definitely be interesting indeed.


End file.
